rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Battlefield4us/Chapter 3 Recap = KNEW IT!
Hey everyone, today is friday, and now we finished watching the third chapter, so let's get down to buisness and see what we can scratch off. WARNING: this article contains spoilers from Chapter 3. To watch This episode, Click Here. I'll wait. ... ... Okay, I bet you're done now, let's begin! The episode begins in Professor Port's class, (I KNEW THERE WOULD BE CLASSES IN THIS EPISODE!), and no one is actually listening....not even Weiss, So Jaune decides to move over there and talk to her about what to do after class. his activities include a bit of stuff that's boring. he even asks if she wants to see a Spruce Willis movie. (i can already tell it's a refrence to Bruce Willis). What does he want to watch? Dust Hard? ugh, Yippee Ki Yay. Question, Why does school last for untill 4:00? that seems to be a bit irritating for some people. Secondly, doesn't the Professor notice Jaune move from his original position back in Volume 1 to nearly good enough distance to talk to Weiss? Anyway, class ends and Jaune fails yet again. Come on man! Some of us want the ARKOS part to happen. But I guess since Jaune has a new rival, (Neptune), He wants to win. Moving on..... We get to see the Alternate outfits of Team RWBY in case you were wanting to see them from the trailer. And it looks like the Production diaries lied to us too. Team RWBY is gonna investigate for any White Fang activity, or something like that. Team Whiterose (Ruby and Weiss) has to make a call to the CCT (Cross Continential Transmit) to see a record of latest robberies and inconsistences, (Like the ones we find in the Volume 1 episodes). Shadow Girl (Blake) plans to spy on the White Fang, they regulate Schedule meetings to bring new recruits, and begin the new Sith Empire, pretty much. If she is able to pass that phase, she can find out what they're planning, before it happens. And the....Sun dragon girl (Yang) is gonna get some information from an "Old friend" in the dark side of Academy city, er, Vale. It wouldn't be too hard to guess who if you have seen the "Yellow" Trailer. But before they started, Sun (who's a stalker for this moment in time), and Neptune (who is the only person we've ever seen of Team Sun so far), joins the party, and for ms Schnee wants to serve the new Arctic Ocean Ship (WeissXNeptune). But.... no. Also, is this another one of Ruby's faces, cause i think i like that. Also poor Weiss. We go see how Team Whiterose is doing, but the investigation gets a bit offtrack as Ruby gazes at the tower of Beacon, and also mocks Weiss again. she wants to take a picture of the tower, but she drops the Scroll and it lands near the one and only.... PENNY! She gives the Scroll back to Ruby, and is abruptive to leave, so Ruby orders Weiss to make the call herself and follows Weiss. according to the timeline, it's been weeks since The Fight at the Docks, but how may weeks exackly? Penny says it is not safe to talk here, so they have to go somewhere else. We move on to Weiss, where she enters more of Beacon and we get to see more of it's cool texture. She gets to the Communications room and gets access to thanks to the CCT stuff. To be honest, I don't think i ever thought Beacon would use holograms. Also to point out, The CCT holograms and voices remind me of the computer from Star Trek: The Next Generation. we also see the four symbols of the four kingdoms of Remnant. As Weiss enters the Communications room, we learn that it's used for people to talk to their friends and parents, That's actually a great thing. and it reminds me of facetime. Weiss talks to one of the unknown characters from the opening, she says first, about asking whether she wants to talk to her father, and also her sister Winter might be here as well. Time out and give me a quick second here. (YOU MEAN TO TELL US WEISS HAD A SISTER!?) okay, i'm ready. so Weiss does indeed have a sister named Winter, and also in case you're wondering... yeeeeaaaaahhh. Anyways, Weiss declines the offer to talk to her father and sister, (Because sad reasons, and they want us to make more guesses), So Weiss was able to get the files from her, and refuses another offer, so things get done, and we're left with a sad Weiss. After that scene we go to Ruby and Penny again, when they walk through the streets of Vale, (without even noticing the fact that Tuxson's place is nowhere to be seen! man, this town is totally unobservant), Penny explains that she's never been in any different kingdom before, and her father is worried about her. also she says that he 'asked' her to not talk to anyone. but the person who said that wasn't her father. the coversation stops as they noticed a meeting happening outside, where we see Ironwood talking about the Atlas military with the AK-130 androids. (there's no reason to clap at those androids people, have you not seen the "Black" Trailer?) But the Atlas general has more. (remember my blog about the new robots, or what i call, Mini-sentinels? this scene comes into play). Behind the androids, there is a new kind of robots, and they are called... (drum roll) ELYSIUM KNIGHTS! Trask describes them to be much more cooler, slicker, smarter, and less scarier than Ultron. Also they pose human style! so there's that. But that's not all as Ironwood also puts a hologram version of a new robot called... FRECKLES FROM RED VS BLUE, whoops. i mean, THE ELYSIUM PALADIN! from what Ironwood said, it's a power suit, and it will be seen within the year. Penny now starts running away and Ruby chases after her, while being chased by helmet guys. in order to block the guy's chase. Ruby uses Crescent Rose to cut down a stand with Breakable things. also, Most convienent breakable things in the history of Breakable things. Ruby does parkor and gets Penny, (The trailers lied to us again,) but Ruby falls and lands on the streets where we see the one thing i hate so much in the trailer. THE STUPID TRUCK DRIVER! Luckily, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way, and does a heroic stand-off by holding her hands out against the truck. She does this! and also we now know who the stupid truck driver is... oh. i take back everything i said about the driver. Sorry. So Penny keeps running, and the helmet soldiers stop their chase. so Ruby is free to face Penny again. Penny says that everything's fine, but she gets a hiccup from that. (now we know why the third chapter is called that.) so it says that Penny is like Pinochio, and also if she lies, she gets a hiccup for that. so she tells Ruby to promise about this secret and she does. Penny shows her hands and replies, "Ruby, I'm not a real girl." Our theory and question was right, Penny is an Android! I guess sometimes we're good predictors. And that's where the episode ends. So it looks like a bit of story has come to play, and everything looks good. so now we have to wait for Chapter 4, and i can't stand waiting when it comes to that. Now that Team RWBY has their alternate outfits on, Elysium knights and Paladin has been announced, and we got Penny along, I think we all know where this is going. And that's the recap! now the waiting game continues! but in the mean time, we got movies to watch... oh... It's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles isn't it. Yep, our childhood's gonna be destroyed. Sorry everyone! See you next time! Category:Blog posts